La Sciarpa Rossa
by Gusty bv
Summary: Four watched him leave feeling a bit dejected. He'd only been trying to help the Flunky get back home; "You know you're not the only one who's lost someone they cared about!" He didn't say another word before taking flight off into the inky black sky.
1. Ch 1 Not the Only One

Ah finally x3 Chapter one of my Slashfic is finally finished. It will be relatively tame guys so don't worry xD. It's T-rated. Anyway, enjoy 83.

214-4 and 101-5 and 8 are both mine

Cogs and Toontown © Disney

* * *

Chapter 1

Not the Only One

The halls of Bossbot Headquarters were bustling with activity that day. Promotions were being made, banquets were being planned, and Toons it seemed were on a losing streak. Yes, today it seemed good fortune shined down upon the brown suit-wearing Cogs. Well…perhaps not all of them. With the influx of Toon defeats meant more reports; and more reports meant more filing. It was here that Flunky 101-5 found himself; half buried under a large stack of papers that precariously teetered left and right as he slowly made his way down the busy hall.

Slowly but surely the lower variant Bossbot made his way towards the filing room, hoping that none of the papers were planning to fly off the stack. It had taken far too long to get them in the correct order and he did not want to spend anymore time on paperwork today. It was the last thing he needed, especially after his younger brother had up and left without telling him.

He and Eight were the last of their batch, and he didn't want anything to happen to his younger sibling. Eight was all he had left in his life of paper pushing and fighting Toons. He was the reason Five even got up from his bed in the mornings anymore. To make sure he was alright and ready to go for another day's work. 101-5 often wondered what would become of his little brother if he were left to fend for himself. The fledgling was so headstrong he wondered if it would be his aid or his Achilles Heel.

The thought of his little brother Eight's well being distracted him from his desired course and caused the Flunky to walk into someone. With a heavy thud, the small Cog hit the floor, papers cascading down around him. He growled in annoyance and looked up into the face of a Corporate Raider. The Raider returned his gaze, a twinkle of amusement in his visible eye, "'ought to watch where yer goin' there, lad," chuckled the large Bossbot.

Five rolled his eyes somewhat and stood, looking around slightly in dismay at all the papers before looking back at the Raider, "Would it be too much trouble to ask for some help?"

"I would lad, but I've got to be getting back to work. Me shift starts soon…" He replied before turning and heading further down the hall out of sight.

Five gave another frustrated growl and proceeded to pick up the papers now carpeting the floor, muttering to himself as he did so, "_Lousy, good for nothing Corporate Raiders think they're better just because they're higher on the corporate latter. Seems they forget they were on the bottom rung themselves once. No one appreciates anything we do around here…_"

Several agonizing moments later, Five had recollected his papers and thrown them less then ceremoniously back into a pile (now out of filing order and rather messy) and continued his trek to the file room. At that point there was but one thing on his mind, hurry and finish the damn filing and go look for his brother. He hoped the other Flunky hadn't gotten in over his head and was still alive and well.

101-8 was rather enjoying himself today. He'd managed to slip away from his protective older brother without a hitch. Made his way out to Toontown Central's streets; and with the aid of some other Cogs he'd managed to take out some weaker Toons from the streets. Eight wouldn't lie; he was feeling a bit prideful at the moment. Like he could take on just about anything the day offered him. It was at that moment he spotted a Toon heading in his direction.

She was a green rabbit about his height. Her hair was slightly darker then her fur and fell about her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue hoodie and had on a pair of jean shorts. From the looks of her, she didn't look like she was over 18 Laff points. _An easy target; I'll be more then a mach for her._ Eight surmised, grinning from ear to ear as he approached the rabbit Toon, looking foreword to another easy victory….

Five scanned the streets below him, hoping the leads he'd gotten from other Cogs had been right in where his brother was at. The propeller atop his head whizzed frantically, much like his mind was doing at the moment. There wasn't a single Cog to be seen on the streets of Toontown Central, which didn't bode well for his little sibling. Just when he thought he felt a knot forming in his chest, he heard from far below what sounded like a scream. A scream then followed by a fit of laughter…and Five's metaphorical heart about stopped. His beady black eyes located the source of the laughing; it was his brother lying on the cobblestone street.

"No!" Five screamed as he jetted down towards the streets. He couldn't lose Eight, he just couldn't. Maybe if he got to him in time, there might be a way to save him. He might still have a chance. He might-BOOM!

The rest of the decent to the ground seemed to come in slow motion. Seconds passed that felt like an eternity. His eyes spotted the Toon that had done the deed; she was dancing in victory; the image of her becoming burned into his mind's eye. The face of Eight's murderess; who a moment later disappeared down a black hole. Finally his feet hit the ground with a muted thud. He was too late. He was dead. Eight his little brother and best friend, was nothing more then spare parts lying amid the cracks in the stone. Absently, Five felt himself fall to his knees, oily tears beginning to cloud his vision. He reached out a trembling hand and picked up what remained of his 101-8's glasses and held them to his chest.

He looked down at the broken, somewhat mangled frames in his hand and his plump body became wracked with bitter sobs. He continued to cry for what felt like hours on end, eventually managing to somehow drag his limp body onto a nearby bench. There he sat late into the evening, the sun now set. He could hardly move now, depleted of so much oil from crying. In the back of his mind he knew he wouldn't be able to get back home in such a state, but then did that really matter any more? There was no one waiting back home for him. No brothers, no friends; no one. He was a lowly Flunky, and no one would miss him if some Toon decided to pick him off when morning came.

With an exasperated sigh, Five curled into a ball on the bench and closed his eyes, emitting more quiet, tearless sobs as he waited for his end to arrive…

The Sky was clear, the full moon was shinning brightly, and a peaceful quiet had settled over the formerly active street of Toontown. There was a slight chill in the autumn air that if he had been flesh, Bloodsucker 214-4 was sure he'd see his breath coming out in misty clouds from his nose. He sighed and took a sip of the hot mug of oil clutched in his pale hands. Nights like this made him feel…at peace with the world in which he lived. Even if that world was one of constant fighting because Toons and Cogs couldn't seem to agree on the same work ethic.

Four sighed and took another sip of his oil and looked up at the moon. Nights like this, while they made him feel at peace, at the same time made him feel alone. The Lawbot wrapped a crimson scarf that was around his neck even tighter and shut his eyes feeling the emptiness creep up on him again. The light breeze lightly caressed his face and made his scarf flutter; breathing in the air he smelled a familiar scent he though he'd all but forgotten at that point and he smiled. That was until he thought he heard a quiet sound being carried by the wind.

As he listened closer his smile faltered and turned into a frown. Was he hearing…sobbing? Opening his eyes he glanced around looking for the source of the noise. Nothing seemed to be amiss that he could see. He closed his eyes again, listening for the noise once more. From what he could pick up the noise was being carried from just down the street. Curious Five stood up and decided to go see what was making the noise.

He hovered up from the roof by the power of his propeller and slowly headed off down the street. Looking down below he saw nothing at first. Realizing the sound was slowly beginning to fade, he quickened his flight speed; nearly passing up the source of the noise. Something large and round in the corner of his eye caught his attention just as he was passing over and he stopped. Looking down he saw what appeared to be some sort of Bossbot curled up on one of the benches that lined the street. Frowning slightly he began his decent to make sure the pitiful looking thing was alright.

Five absently heard the sound of a propeller somewhere near him, but he was too worn out from weeping to lift his head and look. _Probably just some higher up Cog come to laugh at me for acting in such a manner…_he thought. Nothing for a moment, then he heard approaching foot steps, still not lifting his heavy head to glance at who ever it was. That is, until he felt a concerned hand rest on his shoulder. Sniffing, he slowly raised his weary head to face his unknown visitor. As his sight adjusted to the lack of light a pale white face came into view. It was a Bloodsucker, looking like another save for a crimson red scarf tied around his neck. He wore a concerned expression and…some sort of black stuff on his eye lids.

In his right hand was held a silver coffee mug, top gone filled nearly to the brim with steaming hot oil. The steam rose from the top of the mug and lightly swirled 'round the Lawbot's face, making him seem a bit mysterious.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a sincere tone.

Five didn't say anything; he just sort of looked at the ground where his brother's remains lay strewn. Four followed his gaze to the spot, face freezing in shock. Sounds from the past echoing in his mind that he had trouble shaking before looking back at the Flunky sitting on the bench.

"I-I'm sorry…" Four said fighting back his own tears, "Was he a friend of yours?"

The Flunky shook his head almost unresponsively before replying, "M-my…little brother…"

The Bloodsucker felt a cold knot forming in the area where his stomach would be if he had one, not knowing what else to say. The Flunky shuttered, seeming close to tears again as he continued speaking, "H-he was…the only sibling left…all alone now…c-can't get back h-home…"

Puzzled Four replied, "Why can't you get back home?"

"T-too…weak…lost o…o..." Five choked out looking like he might collapse back onto the bench at any moment.

214-4 looked at the mug of oil he held in his hands and sighed, "Here you look like you need this more then I do…" he said holding the mug out for him to take.

Five looked at it and reached an unsteady hand out to grasp it; Four, seeing how shaky his hand was, held onto it when he took the mug and helped him lift it to his lips. After several moments the Flunky had drained the entire mug of oil. The Lawbot set the mug aside and looked back at the other Cog, "Think you could get home now comrade?" Four asked.

"I…don't know." Five cautiously got to his feet, feeling himself wobble he sighed and shook his head, "I might get to another street but I don't think I'll make it home..."

"Then allow me to assist you?"

"I…uh…" Five stuttered, a bit hesitantly.

"Come now, you just said you weren't sure if you could make it home on your own." Four said, frowning.

The Bossbot stayed quiet a moment, looking back over at the pile of scrap on the side walk, "I'm still not really sure I want to go back. I've got nothing to go back home to anymore…" he sniffed, feeling fresh tears rising in his eyes.

Four stood their quietly for a moment, just staring at the whimpering Bossbot before him and frowned, "You know…if I was your brother I wouldn't want you giving up so easily."

"Well you're not my brother…I don't even know who you are."

"I'm 214-4, and you?"

"101-5…" he sniffed.

"Well Five as a fellow Cog, and a Lawbot, and your numerical superior, I'm taking you back home whether you want me to or not."

Five growled and stood up a bit sharply, "I most certainly will not be forced by you to go home, especially after you disrespect me by using my casual name without permission!"

Several moments and a frustrating argument later Five was reluctantly being led along by Four down the empty street, wondering if life for him could possibly end up being any worse for him. Not only was his last remaining brother now gone from his otherwise empty life, now he was being led along like some lost child. It was aggravating to no end. If he didn't want to go home, what business was it of 214-4's? The very least, he didn't want to be practically dragged back to Bossbot Head Quarters; but Four, despite Five's protests, wouldn't let go of his arm.

The more the Flunky thought on the matter the more it plagued him until finally he decided to voice his opinion once more, "You know it's rather irritating you find the need to drag be back like I'm some newborn fresh off the assembly line 214-4…tell me do you intrude into everyone's business or am I just a special case?"

Four stopped walking and stayed quiet a moment before he replied, "If you consider yourself a 'special case' then I suppose so…"

Frowning at the answer Five managed to tug his arm away finally when he felt the Lawbot's grip slacken. When his comrade didn't say a word, 101-5 took the opportunity to leave and began to walk away. Four watched him leave quietly feeling a bit dejected. He'd only been trying to help the poor Flunky get back home; and as the lowest variant Bossbot's chubby form retreated down the street he felt a bit of anger creep into his chest and he shouted out to him, "You know you're not the only one who's lost someone they cared about!"

Five stopped and quietly looked back over his shoulder to see Four glaring at him from where they he had stopped before. He didn't say another word before taking flight and off into the inky black sky. Without another thought on the issue, other than hoping not to have another run in with 214-4 again anytime soon and took flight himself, deciding to head for home. He had been headed there anyway; might as well finish the journey he'd started, right?


	2. Ch 2 All That's Left

Oh wow everyone, I am so sorry! I thought this chapter had already been posted for LSR, but I apparently forgot to upload it to fanfiction. If you've been waiting a while for this, forgive me.

214-4 and 101-5 and 8 are mine

Cogs and Toontown © Disney

* * *

Chapter 2

All That's Left

Five sat up with a start. When he opened his eyes he forgot momentarily where he was. When he realized he was lying in his own bed he relaxed once more. Come to think of it, when did he get home last night? It had all become a blur now in his waking hours. All except for the face who killed his little sibling and the strange Bloodsucker he'd met, who he frowned at upon remembering. He hadn't asked for any help and the self righteous Cog had just decided he was going to step in and make Five comply without worrying really how he felt about the whole thing.

Snorting he looked over at his nightstand where he had placed Eight's glasses the night before. His gaze lingered there for a moment before moving to his alarm clock and his metaphorical heart about stopped. He was a half an hour late to punch in for work. Letting off a squeal of panic, he quickly unplugged himself from the wall, brushed the wrinkles out of his suit as best he could (cursing for having not changed into his pajamas the night before), grabbed his work things, and hurried out the door.

"Would you like to give us your input, 214-4? 214-4…? Four?" Asked Bigwig 159-2, second-in-command.

"Huh? Oh! Well I uh…" the Bloodsucker fumbled but was interrupted before he could get the words out.

"Off day dreaming in the middle of the legal deliberation again?"

Four looked down at the table a bit ashamed of himself, "Sorry sir…I have something on my mind I've been trying to sort through all morning."

"Well hurry up with your thoughts and focus; there's a verdict to be reached."

"Yes sir…" he sighed as the conversation about the current Toon on trial continued and his thoughts quickly faded back to their previous topic; that of the Flunky he'd met the night before.

Despite having been a bit agitated for not being able to make sure the younger Cog got back safely, he was still worried he didn't make it back alright. Five had seemed a real mess when he'd found him, especially after losing his last sibling. Though he didn't regret saying what he had to him; hopefully it snapped him out of his mood a bit. Cogs died everyday, his brother was neither first nor last Cog to die by a Toon's hands. _And neither was…_

"Four? Four did you…are you _crying_?" the Bigwig blurted a bit flabbergasted.

The rest of the jurors assembled in the room all turned their eyes on him. Four blinked in surprise and wiped at his eyes. His mouth hung slightly agape when he saw the oily tears mixed with his eye shadow on his pale hands. He was also sure his face would be crimson by now if he could blush from all the whispering the other Lawbots were doing. 214-4 had a sudden, desperate desire to leave the room.

"I-I …may I be excused, S-sir?"

Without waiting for a response from the second-in-command, Four got up quickly and hurried for the back door to the deliberation room and was gone in a flash.

Four slammed the door to his room shut behind him and slid to the floor in a hysterical mess. In his current state, he did not notice the room's other occupant; his brother 214-3. The Double Talker looked up from his desk where the pitiful sobbing was coming from to see his younger sibling sitting there. Frowning he got up and walked over to him and lightly tapped his shoulder, "Four, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I-I…" he tried to speak but he only burst back into heavy sobs.

"Oh Four…" his brother sighed and pulled him into a hug which was happily returned.

After a while the Bloodsucker had calmed down enough to talk about what had happened, "I-I was in jury duty and I….thought of Two…" He sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

Three sighed and ruffled Four's hair, "Still sore about that?"

Four nodded and looked forlornly at the floor, "I miss him so much…" he whimpered hugging his knees, "He didn't have to help me and let himself be killed…"

Three bit is thumb and replied, "I think he did it because he cared. He didn't want to see you get hurt…"

Sniffling the Bloodsucker looked up at his brother, eyes looking to see if he was being honest. He seemed to be, Four thought as his brother handed him the handkerchief from his breast pocket. Taking it gratefully he dabbed his eyes dry and sighed heavily.

"Come on, let's get you some oil and calm you down," Three coaxed. Nodding without a word, Four let himself be led down to the mess hall.

Five gazed into the steaming mug of oil looking a bit dazed. He'd been swarmed with paperwork the minute he'd punched in and had to do it all by himself; no help from anyone. The stack of papers seemed like they'd never end, and when the break siren rang he was relieved to get away from the still high stack. The Flunky sat alone at a small break table, missing his little brother terribly. So entranced by the steam from his oil he didn't notice someone walk up to him until he nudged his shoulder. Looking up, a sliver of disdain filled him. It was the Corporate Raider from the other day that had knocked his stack of papers out of his hands.

"Couldn't help but notice lad," he said almost bemused, "That other Flunky that usually sits with ya' isn't here t'day."

Glowering at the higher Cog he snorted and looked at the opposite wall, "He's dead…Toon picked him off yesterday," Five spat angrily, taking a sip of his oil.

The pirate Cog flinched slightly at the coldness in his tone, "Lad I'm….I'm sorry to hear that…"

Snorting he drained the rest of his oil and slammed his mug down on the table top, "If you had helped me pick up my fallen papers the other day, maybe I would have gotten there in time to save him and you wouldn't have to apologize…"

Blinking the Corporate Raider looked both indignant and confused. Without saying another word Five excused himself from the table and stormed out. His slow trek turned into a brisk walk and into a fast run until he collapsed on the hall floor in a heap, sobbing like a child. He felt ridiculous yet the tears refused to stop and he wanted to kick himself for being so weak. He couldn't go back to work like this, and he didn't feel like he ever wanted to work again. Some part of him seemed to still be functioning properly, for it told him he needed to get a hold of himself.

_H-how am I supposed to do that?_ He said to the voice in his head.

_Take a walk…_it said back. Sniffling, and needing something to grasp onto, Five clung to the thought like it was a life line and did just that. He half stumbled, half ran down the hall and exited the H.Q., taking flight into the air to go find a quiet place to think.

It was around that same time that Four's brother also advised him to take a stroll to clear his troubled thoughts. It also happens that the Bloodsucker had decided upon the same ending location as the Flunky. Several minutes after departing their respected Head Quarters; they arrived at their desired destinations and met again, walking in opposite directions of each other. When Five's spectacled eyes met the crimson, cat-slittted ones of Four he felt his features harden in discontemptment.

"Oh, it's you again...," the Bossbot snorted

Frowning, the Lawbot replied, "A fond hello to you as well Five…glad to see you're still in one piece."

"Just because you know my name does not give you the right to speak to me as if we've been friends for years, 214-4…so stop calling me Five!"

"Someone's touchy…still mad I tried to help you home the other night?" Four questioned him, a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth as he sipped at the oil he held in his hand.

"I did not ask for you to escort me…you made me feel like I was fresh off the assembly line again and it was embarrassing!"

214-4 chuckled wryly before continuing his stroll until he was almost past the Flunky, "Compared to me, who is higher in the food chain then you, you were acting rather childish last night if I recall…Five," He smirked adding the name in there on a whim before he kept walking.

"That does it!" the agitated Bossbot shouted.

"Hm?" Four hummed, sounding slightly amused as he turned before his eyes widened in shock as Five proceeded to tackle him to the street and lay waste to him.

"I am –sick- and –tired- of you older Cogs pushing us first variants around all the time! You were in our spots once too, you know! So stop acting all high and mighty when you aren't!" The Flunky screeched, pummelling at the Lawbot with his fists as hard as he could.

Four tried his best to fend off the blows as best be could, but although he was older, the Flunky had the advantage of weight on his side and had him pinned to the street and the Lawbot didn't know how much more he could take before he'd need serious repair work done. He did the only thing he could think of, knowing it was likely his only chance to squirm free. When Five had paused for the briefest of moments to find his bearings, Four seized hold of his suit lapels and pulled the Flunky's face down towards his. He smirked slightly, before planting a small, soft kiss on the Bossbot's lips.

In complete shock of what was occurring, Five felt as though he would shut down at any moment. That was until Four broke off the kiss and roughly shoved him off enough to free himself. He stood up and brushed off his navy blue suit, adjusted his red scarf, and looked down at the Flunky who was still completely dazed by what had just happened to him.

"What did you just…"

"It's called a kiss, Five. Look it up if you want to know what it is because I'm not a walking dictionary. It was the only way I could think of to get you off of me. You had no right to pound the living circuits out of me…"

Flustered and freshly embarrassed, Five stood back up himself, "And you had no right to force me home when I didn't want to go!"

"Get off my case about that already, would you? So your brother died? Big deal. His death didn't mean you had to die too you know! That was the point I was trying to hit home to you, but you insist on this 'corporate ladder' business and think I'm telling you what to do out of seniority. Well I'm not! I'm telling you something I've had to learn from experience…those that are gone, are gone. That doesn't mean you can't mourn them or have to forget them. You keep fighting and keep going to keep their memory alive…at least that's how I get by…"

Five was quiet, soaking in the words handed to him by 214-4. There was a long, awkward silence between the two before Five finally broke it, "Are you the last of your brothers too?"

"No, I have lost some siblings, yes, but some are still around. It was," a pause, "...never mind forget I said anything," he said solemnly before stepping off again at a somewhat fast pace.

"Huh? Hey wait a sec!" The Flunky piped up, his curiosity intrigued as he struggled to keep up, "Who was it you were going to tell me about?"

"I changed my mind; it's none of your business Five. Now leave me alone. That's why I'm on this walk. To be alone to clear my head…"

"Well…so am I. Maybe we could…exchange stories? I used to do that with Eight, and it would make the both of us feel better."

"I'm not interested," Four growled, quickening his paces.

Five again struggled to keep up with his comrade, only to find he wasn't very good at it. He reached out a hand to try and grab hold of his shoulder, but instead grabbed the red scarf tied 'round his neck. It pulled loose and Four froze mid stride.

"Five, if you are wise you will give my scarf back this instant…," His tone was dangerous, cold.

It had been an accident, but it could work to 101-5's advantage, "Not until you tell me what you were going to say before."

"I will not ask again…"

Five didn't respond, instead he took off running down the street, Four's scarf clutched tightly in his pudgy fingers. Howling with rage, Four turned and took off after the Flunky. It wasn't hard to catch up to him; First variants weren't good runners after all. In no time he had closed the distance between them and had tackled 101-5 to the ground. He managed to get one end of the scarf back but Five still clung stubbornly to the other end of it.

"Let go of it!"

"Not until I get an answer out of you!"

The pair struggled for the scarf for another few moments before Four's ears heard the individual fibres in it start to stretch and snap. If they kept this up, it was sure to tear. A pang of fear leapt in his metaphorical heart and he quickly let go of it, hoping he hadn't let go too late. Five stumbled and fell to the ground from the force that released when 214-4 had let go.

"A-alright I'll tell you, just give me back my scarf…please!" Four's voice squeaked, an edge of what sounded like desperation underlying his tone.

"Geeze," Five grunted, standing back up and handing him the cut of cloth, "It's just a scarf. You can get a new one…"

The Bloodsucker eagerly snatched it back and held it close to his chest, eyes brimming with on coming tears, "It is –not- just a scarf, Five…it's all I have left…"

Five quirked an eyebrow at the unfinished statement, "All you have left of what?"

The Bloodsucker was quiet a moment, seeming lost in his own thoughts. He finally spoke when the tears he'd been holding back spilled over, "It's all I have left of Two. A Telemarketer…he was my closest, most trusted friend. He was everything to me. Two was…my lover," he said quietly not wanting to look up for fear that the ridicule he'd long managed to side step had finally caught up with him.


	3. Ch 3 What Are Friends For?

Well surprisingly I managed to finish this up last night. Not sure how that happened, but here is Chapter 3 of my Slashfic. Enjoy!

214-4 and 101-5 and 8 are both mine

Cogs and Toontown © Disney

* * *

Chapter 3

What Are Friends For?

Five stood motionless for a moment staring at him as Four quietly whimpered something pitiful. The Flunky was not sure how to respond to the statement the other Cog had made to him. He might not have had the fullest knowledge of what a 'lover' was, but he knew it was forbidden and unethical for Cogs to engage in and was considered the sort of things that only Toons participated.

Five looked down at Four and frowned in confusion, "What exactly do you mean by 'lover'?"

The Bloodsucker blinked and wiped away his tears as a bitter smile graced his lips, "I mean exactly what I said; not that you or any other Cog really cares to understand that…" Four's voice took on a wistful tone as he continued, "…but he was my other half. I don't care that he was a Cog, I wanted to spend my remaining days with him no matter how short those were…" His eyes hardened with a repressed anger and his voice took on a harsh tone, "Then he was taken away from me…by those damn, laughing freaks," Four choked out the last few words and broke down into tears once more, clutching the scarf tightly.

Over come by pity, Five reached a hand out and patted the other's shoulder, "H-Hey, come on now, it's alright."

Eyes snapping up at the Flunky, Four hissed back at him, "Nothing is alright! Two is gone and I'll never get him back! And now that you know, you're probably going to tell everyone you know about the freak Cog who's running around and say I'm trying to partner up with anything that moves!"

"W-what? Why would I do that?"

"Because you're just like everyone else who tries to find their 'little' niche in this corporate ladder that our superiors have set up for us. Mindlessly unaware of how lucky you are to be alive as hundreds of our kind die on these very streets each day! You can whine and moan about how your siblings are all dead, but in the end the only one who will miss any of them…is you. No one cares about your little brother getting blown to bits because he was ignorant enough to go out on the streets alone! You know why? Because they can manufacture ten more 'just like him' to take his place…"

Four was babbling now, seeming to have lost his train of thought from before, leaving the Flunky stunned to silence once more. He fidgeted nervously where he stood before reaching his hands out again and grasping the Lawbot's shoulders and shaking him. Four grunted at the sudden force and looked at his comrade for a moment before putting his hands on Five's arms and sighing, "Thanks…I'm okay now…"

"You don't sound so sure."

"No, no…I'm fine. I just, needed to get that out of my system. It's been festering for a good while now," he said, sighing again as he shrugged out of Five's hold, "I'm really sorry to have unloaded all of that on you…now you must really think me a freak…"

Five shook his head and replied, "Not really. I mean, I get just as stressed out at things myself sometimes. Not necessarily what you were just upset about, but…yeah."

Four looked at him steadily for a moment, searching him like a hound dog to see if his face betrayed a lie, and finding solace in what appeared to be a genuine answer. A relieved smile crept across his lips as the feeling of a 1 ton weight seemed to lift from his shoulders, "Thank you Five…you don't know how much that means to me to have you say that," he said, pausing, "You know I never properly apologized about the other day. Would you meet me here later tonight and we can talk about this whole mess if you'd like?"

Five ran the rest of his work day through his head and found he was off at a decent time, "Um…sure, I guess."

"Great! I'll…see you then I guess," Four replied, realizing in an awkward way he felt like he was asking Five out. Pushing the thoughts aside he hurried off down the street before taking flight back to Lawbot Headquarters.

Five punched his time card out for the evening and sighed. He was glad to be done for the day. It wasn't that he hated his job, but he'd begun to find it to feel less meaningful of late with the death of his younger brother. The Flunky chuckled as he wondered whether Four's words were beginning to get to him. He hoped whatever it was he and the Bloodsucker talked about that evening would bring him some peace of mind and a return to normalcy. Or at least as close to normal as he could get at this point and time. Without another thought he placed his time card in the correct slot on the wall and made his way outside.

As the young Bossbot approached the spot Four had left him earlier that day, he noticed someone sitting on the bench. Assuming it was the Lawbot, he approached. When he was close enough to make out the details, he realized all too late that the figure was not Four, but a Toon. It was a blue female duck dressed in a black hooded sweater and black shorts. She glanced down at her wristwatch, and Five assumed she was waiting for someone too. He hoped that she hadn't seen him as he began to quietly backpedal. That was when a black hole opened up next to her and the Toon she'd been waiting on hopped out of it.

Five's legs locked when he saw who the duck's friend was. A green rabbit, wearing something similar to what her friend had on and different than the day he had first seen her. It wasn't that there was another Toon there that made Five stop in his tracks, however. It was because he had seen the rabbit before. The day his brother had died in fact. Suddenly, the Flunky wasn't so keen to wait around for Four to show up and decided it was time for him to leave. That was until one of them looked his way…

When the black hole finally opened next to her, Bubbles grinned. She'd been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes for Lottie to show, "About time, I was beginning to think you didn't want to do a night hunt any more," said Bubbles.

"I told you I had to walk Speckles after dinner! And he likes to take his sweet old time," Lottie replied.

Bubbles hopped off the bench and gave a stiff stretch, "Yeah yeah, you ready to go search for any straggling Cogs, or what?"

The rabbit nodded and glanced past Bubbles' shoulder when something large caught her eye. It was a Flunky, and he was looking right in their direction, "There's one!" Lottie squeaked, pointing in the Cog's direction. Bubbles turned to see what she was looking at and grinned.

"Piece of cake! Let's get it!"

The pair of Toons took off in a run towards the terrified looking Flunky, gags at the ready…and he ran. Not very fast, due to his short, round stature, but slow enough that the two didn't give up the chase…

Five ran. He didn't care where his legs took him as long as it was far away from that Toon as quickly as possible. He hazarded a glance back and almost squeaked in terror when he saw them pursuing. Five knew he was acting like a coward, knew he was going against his programming, but he knew he was out numbered and out matched. If that rabbit had taken out his brother single handed, then she and her friend would most certainly dismantle him with ease. He knew he would likely meet his end at the hands of a Toon, but he did not want it to come tonight. Not after he finally found another Cog who could relate to him.

Something rolled under and around his feet then, and Five felt himself loose his footing. He landed, hard. The Flunky grunted from the impact and glanced at his health meter. It was a bright yellow. Five looked down at the ground and saw that one of the two must have thrown marbles in his direction. He got to his knees as he attempted to stand and looked behind. Both Toons were standing there, gags at the ready, smirking with mirth.

"What's the matter," asked the duck, "You too chicken to get up and fight?"

Five didn't respond. He quietly reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out his tabulating calculator. He turned to face them and made to hammer out a calculation, but dropped it when he saw they both had seltzer bottles in hand. He whimpered and shut his eyes. It seemed, this was his end after all…

Four scanned the area as he flew. The street was empty, so he shouldn't have any problems finding Five. But the Flunky didn't appear to be where Four had told him to meet. The Bloodsucker sighed. He'd been hoping to patch things up and perhaps become friends with the other Cog, but it seemed his earlier assumptions had been correct. Five probably did think him a freak and wanted nothing more to do with him. Five felt his eyes burn, but he blinked the feeling away before any tears could fall. _I should've known better than to expect he'd show…lousy-_

Nearby voices brought him out of his musings. He looked up and down the street and noticed a commotion further up the road. Frowning he flew close enough to get a better look but far enough away to not be noticed. There was Five, on the ground; two Toons had gags at the ready, the Flunky defenseless against them. The Bloodsucker hovered in the air for a moment, his face absolutely blank. Four felt his insides burn as he hurled himself downwards towards Five's attackers. _Not again_, he thought. _Not again…_

"_Hey __Leech__!"_

"_Hm?" Four stopped mid stride and looked over his shoulder in time to see a cupcake come flying towards his head, "Ack!" It hit him square in the eye. Two jumped, having been surprised by the projectile. He looked over at Four trying to wipe the frosting off his face and asked if he was alright. Four nodded and turned to face the culprit._

"_Why don't you go bother some other Cog, rodent!" Four hissed, bearing his fangs. _

"_The way I see it you and that Sellbot are the only two Cogs around at the moment. And I need one more for my Toon Task. So why don't you come over here so I can go turn it in," the brown mouse grinned._

_Four growled and made a move to go after him when Two grabbed him by the arm, "How about you fight me instead?" Two asked._

"_Fine with me," replied the Toon._

"_Two, wait a minute, forget him. Let's just go somewhere else…"_

_Two did not answer until he removed the red scarf from around his neck, "Hold this for me, would you?" He reached back, extending the article to Four._

_The Bloodsucker accepted it, his hand brushing against his companion's, "But Two…" Four protested._

"_He already got a cheap shot on you, let me handle this. Besides, I'm faster…" the Telemarketer grinned._

_Four looked at the light on his chest, now glowing yellow, grumbled at him as he turned back towards the Toon. Two's smirk disappeared, replaced by hardened frown. His gut told him this fight had already been decided; especially since his speed set gears had been really acting up of late. Four would most certainly have pulled him out of the fight if he knew. But The Bloodsucker would still be alive, and that was what Two cared about._

_A flurry of gags came his way and Two easily zigzagged out of their trajectory before tossing a card from his rolodex at the Toon. He was rewarded with a squeal from the mouse. Smirking he made to pull another when he saw the Toon pulling out a fruit pie. It flew at him, but he managed to zip out of the way just in time. Then there was another and another still. Both he dodged with ease. Then as his eyes beheld a fourth fruit pie, he noticed the warning signs. A low clunk emitted from his right knee, indicating his speed set gears were failing to lock properly again. _

_As he made to move, his leg seized up, and that was all the opening the Toon needed to take the shot. The pie hit him square in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards a good distance. He groaned and looked down at his huff meter. It flashed back at him, a bright red, just like his scarf. And for some reason, he found that notion hilarious. Over the sound of his gears spinning out of control from the effort of laughing, he thought he heard screaming, and he laughed even harder._

_Four felt his metaphorical heart stop when the pie made contact. He knew it was over for Two, but somehow his mind just couldn't make the connection at first. It wasn't until one of Two's gears whizzed past his ear that it sunk in. His comrade, his friend, his lover, was dying. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. And as the Toon hollered with delight, he screamed in agony._

_He rushed forward towards the Telemarketer, screams still erupting from his throat. He felt so slow in that moment; as if anvils were tied to his ankles. The Bloodsucker locked eyes with the Telemarketer for the last time, and saw his body erupt in a small explosion.  
_

"_No…Two!" He screeched._

"Four!"

_Was that pitiful sound really coming out of his mouth? Was he really screaming like such an undignified Toon? He must have been, for there was no one else around._

"Four, stop it!"

_No, that screaming wasn't his. It sounded more like a Toon._

"FOUR!"

The Lawbot's mind finally came screeching back to reality when he was yanked backwards by the Flunky he'd come out here to meet. The blue duck was a short distance away on the street, covering her mouth, still screaming. Four glanced down where she was looking and saw the body of the other Toon lying motionless on the ground; two large puncture wounds in her neck. His tongue lapped at the corner of his mouth and was rewarded by the bitter-sweet taste of blood.

Five gaped in horror, "By the Master's good grace…" he said as he let go of Four. The Bloodsucker dropped to his knees, transfixed by the lifeless Toon lying before him.

His mind was a whir. What was he to do now? The Chief Justice would have his head for sure. He couldn't go back home in this state, they'd know in an instant the sin he'd committed by the stains on his suit. Vaguely, Four noted the sound of the duck's footsteps sprinting away down the street. The Lawbot was surprised when he did not hear Five follow her lead. What did it matter though? The Flunky was probably going to turn him in. Then he'd be put to trial and undoubtedly be found guilty. And then…

"No…" he muttered to himself, fingers grasping his own hair, "No he won't find out. I'll just hide her where no one will find the body. Someplace secluded…yeah, like an old warehouse. That would work…"

"Four?"

Four turned sharply at the mention of his name. It was Five who had spoken. The Bloodsucker rose and seized him by the front of his suit, "Five, I know this goes against everything you stand for, but you have to help me hide her…"

"W-what, I…no, I can't."

"Please! Five, if the Chief Justice finds out what I've just done, he'll…" Four covered his mouth, looking ill.

Five frowned, "He'll what?"

"Please understand, I didn't know what I was doing. I was trying to save you!" tears began to pour forth from his eyes.

"Hey…come on, it will be okay."

"Okay? _Okay_? Five, do you know what they do to Bloodsuckers who drink the blood of Toons?"

"I…aren't they demoted to a Bottom Feeder?"

"No! After the incident on Halloween…" Four looked at the ground, "After the incident, any Bloodsuckers found guilty of killing a Toon this way is sentenced to decommissioning. In other words, the Chief Justice will have me _killed_!"

Five's eyes widened, as the Bloodsucker turned back towards the body, _Why…why would I do this… _he thought as his hands began to shake. _I've never thought of biting a Toon before. _Ever._ I don't even like the smell of blood, let alone the thought of drinking it! But…it was so smooth, so sweet. I've never tasted something so…_delicious.

It was as if he finally felt alive again, after being stuck in an endless sleep. His tongue lapped at the blood still coating his fangs, and a shiver of delight ran through his circuits. More. He had to have more. Wanted to feel that rush; wanted to feed. Needed to feed.

"Four? A-are you alright?"

It wasn't until his Bossbot companion roused him from his thoughts, that he heard a chuckle dying in his throat. His hand flew to his mouth in shock. He had not remembered starting to laugh. Why had he been laughing? This entire night was far from humorous, and it was going to end with a shallow grave. He turned to Five once again, "I-I'm alright…are you helping me, or not?"

"I…well…" Five looked into the Bloodsuckers' eyes. He saw the fear and uncertainty; the same he had held in his eyes moments ago. But the reasons behind that fear were substantially different, "I'm sorry Four, I can't do this in good conscience…" He looks over at the Toon, looking like he might be ill.

"Why not? I thought we were friends!"

"We…we are but. Four this…this is too much."

Four took a step back, eyes hardening, "Fine then. I see how it is, you ungrateful drudge," he snarled, turning to heft the body up into his arms. He glanced back at Five before engaging his flight propeller, "I hope the next time you encounter a Toon you won't be so lucky!"

"Wait a minute, Four, I-"

"You what?"

"Be careful…"

"Be careful yourself," Four growled back as he took off into the night sky. As he watched the Lawbot's silhouette become a minuscule speck, Five felt his insides grow heavy. The feeling grew as he made his way back home, and he found that no matter what he tried, he couldn't make it go away.


End file.
